RWBY Facts
by ARStudios2000
Summary: Chuck Norris Facts and Imagination and RWBY is equals to RWBY Facts.
1. Facts Compilation 1

**This was an idea I had while reading some old Chuck Norris facts. What if I changed the Chuck facts into RWBY facts? And then this happened.  
I do not own RWBY. It is the official property of Rooster Teeth.**

1\. Mercury Black can do a round house kick faster than the speed of light. This means that if you turn on a light switch, you'll be dead before the light bulb even turns on.

2\. Fear of small spaces is called Claustrophobia. Fear of spiders is called Arachnophobia. Fear of Yang is called Logic.

3\. There is no control key on Cinder's keyboard. Cuz she's always in control.

4\. That's not Coco doing pushups. That's her pushing Remnant out of the path of a deadly asteroid.

5\. Yang once fired a flare that killed 100 Beowolves. The flare round exploded, killing 50 more.

6\. A cop once pulled Yang over. The cop left with a warning:  
 **This vehicle is protected by Yang Xiao Long. Touch it, or her hair, and you will receive punch after punch. The noise you might hear is not a siren. It is the sound of Yang's Gauntlets, 'Law and Order' entering Complete Annihilation Mode.**

7\. Ruby Rose will never have a heart attack. Her heart won't attack somebody as innocent (and friggin deadly) as her.

8\. Nora once got into a knife fight. The knife lost.

9\. Yang recently purchased a bear carpet. The bear ain't dead. It's too afraid to move.

10\. Michael Jackson did the Moonwalk on Earth. Jaune did the Remnantwalk on the Moon.

11\. When Professor Port does a push up, he isn't pushing himself up, he's pushing Remnant down.

12\. Ozpin doesn't wear a watch. He decides what time it is.

13\. Outer space exists because it is too afraid to be on the same planet with people like Yang and Coco on it.

14\. Every time Glynda has a staring contest with the Sun, a solar eclipse happens.

15\. Jaune once broke a mirror over the head of a black cat, while standing under a ladder on Friday the Thirteenth. The next day, he won a round in the Vytal Festival.

16\. Weiss can make onions cry.


	2. Facts Compilation 2

**Facts Compilation 2**

1\. Adam Taurus destroyed 59 Atlesian Knights 130 with 1 swing of the butt of his rifle and a bullet. The swing with the rifle was a warning.

2\. A bullet proof vest wears Nora for protection.

3\. Ruby climbed Mount Everest in 15 minutes, with 14 minutes being spent on building a snowman.

4\. Glynda can kill your imaginary friends.

5\. When Cinder was small, she could set ants on fire with a magnifying glass. At night.

6\. Neo was once charged with 3 attempted murders, but the Judge quickly dropped the case because Neo doesn't 'attempt' murder.

7\. When Yang gives you the finger, she's telling you how many seconds you have left to live.

8\. Ruby: How many push ups can you do?  
Coco: All of them.

9\. How should I put this one? Jesus can walk on water. Ruby can run faster than the speed of light, Yang's hair catches fire when she's angry, Blake can clone herself, Weiss creates glyphs, Pyrrha creates magnetism…yeah, you're better off putting this one yourself.

10\. Weiss doesn't cheat Death In the White Trailer. She simply compromised.

11\. When a zombie apocalypse starts, the Hunters don't try to survive. The Zombies do.

12\. Ozpin never calls a wrong number. You picked up the wrong phone.

13\. Jedi Master Oobleck. He doesn't need the Force to kick yer ass.

14\. Weiss can build a snowman out of rain.

15\. If you spell Coco Adel on the Google Search bar wrong, instead of saying, 'Did you mean Coco Adel,' It will say, 'Run while you still can.'

16\. Ozpin could rob a bank if he wanted to. By phone.

17\. Professor Oobleck counted to Infinity. Twice.

18\. Yatsuhashi doesn't play 'Hide and seek.' He plays 'Hide and pray I don't find you.'


	3. Facts Compilation 3

**Facts Compilation 3**

Fox is currently suing NBC, claiming Law and Order are trademarked names for his left and right blades.

If Pyrrha was a Spartan in the movie 300, the movie would be called 1.

The chief export of Nora is pain.

Neo doesn't see dead people. She makes people dead (as seen in No Brakes. Yang looked dead, but Neo wanted to MAKE her dead).

If you were killed by a Grimm, your tomb will say RIP (ripped into pieces).

Ruby doesn't like bugs. That's why the Beatles stopped making music.

If Pyrrha was a proud, jerkish sort of person, and you said, 'no one's perfect,' Pyrrha will take it as an insult.

Oobleck could build Rome in one day.

Antibacterial products kill 99.9% of germs. Coco's minigun kills 100 % of everything.

J'ever know? Yang put the fist in pacifist.

Glynda can solve a crossword puzzle without looking at the question.

When Yatsuhashi works out, he doesn't get stronger. The machine does.

Cinder doesn't beg to differ. She says what's right, and gives you two seconds to correct yourself, before she kills you.

Ruby doesn't brush her teeth. She just aims Crescent Rose at her teeth, and the plaque dies of fright.

Ozpin can make orange juice out of apples.

Weiss doesn't get headaches. She gives you them.

When Ozpin pays his taxes, all he sends is a blank form, with his picture on it. He does not have to pay taxes ever.

Ninjas aren't paid to kill Blake (the people who were interested in this operation were the White Fang, you can imagine why), Blake outbests and kill ninjas for free.

When Yang goes to the gym, she doesn't get tired. The damn machinery does.


	4. Facts Compilation 4

**Facts Compilation 4**

1\. Ruby once tossed a shard of Lightning Dust into a truck because she thought she had no use for it. Later that truck became Optimus Prime.

2\. General Ironwood went to court once. The judge was sentenced to prison.

3\. Ozpin doesn't give you a wrong answer. You ask a wrong question.

4\. Pyrrha can win a game of Connect Four in three moves.

5\. The Original Title for Alien vs. Predator was Alien and Predator vs. Huntress. The film was cancelled in its preproduction stage because no one would pay nine dollars to see a movie fourteen seconds long.

6\. Oobleck can generate enough friction by rubbing two ice cubes together to light a fire.

7\. Glynda doesn't read books. She stares them down till she gets the information she needs.

8\. If you spell RWBY in Scrabble, you win. Forever.

9\. Aura is present throughout all 6 Star War Movies. As the Force.

10\. Coco doesn't write essays. The words assemble themselves out of fear.

11\. Pyrrha knows the digit of Pi.

12\. Roman, before getting Melodic Cudgel, played Russian Roulette with Melodic Cudgel which at that time belonged to someone else. He won. Guess what his prize was.

13\. Yang is the only Huntress who has ever bothered to beat a brick wall in a game of tennis.

14\. Most kids go to sleep with a teddy bear. Nora goes to sleep with an actual Ursa.

15\. Neo can strangle you with a cordless phone.

16\. Qrow can slam a revolving door.

17\. When Glynda throws you into a bottomless pit, you it the bottom.


	5. Facts Compilation 5

**Facts Compilation 5**

 **Unfortunately, due to lack of ources and fitting facts and people, this fact compilation is, sadly, the shortest. So far.**

Grimm don't sleep. They wait.

Atlas isn't a kingdom. It's an Ironwoodtatorship.

Qrow can shoot down a plane just by pointing at it.

If the police accuse Qrow, they get thrown in jail by Qrow's rapidly growing fanbase.

Coco found out how to divide by zero. If you ask her what it is, she will say, 'I'll show you in 3….2….1….'

Ozpin doesn't think. He knows.

Yang had a paper round when she was 6. There were no survivors.

Cinder won a staring contest against Medusa.

Cinder can also stop .50 caliber bullets in a similar fashion as Darth Vader stopping lasers. (Minus the lightsaber. Thank you Knight7572!)


	6. Facts Compilation 6

**Facts Compilation 6**

 **Finally, after so long, people, another facts compilation! WHOO!**

1\. A King Tajitu once bit Ren. After several days of intense pain…. The King Tajitu died. (Thank you Nerdlydelicious!)

2\. Santa Claus was real….until he forgot to leave Salem a present.

3\. Neo was once on American Idol. She won using Sign Language.

4\. Nora killed 2 birds….with 1 stone.

5\. There is no such thing as global warming. Weiss got cold and turned up the Sun.

6\. Ruby once took a lie detector test. One look of her cute face…..and the machine confessed everything.

7\. Oobleck captured 151 Pokemon without using a single Pokeball.

8\. Bryan Mills: I will find you, and I will kill-

Receiver end: I'm Yang Xiao Long.

9\. One does not simply find RWBY on the internet…they find YOU.

10\. Cinder doesn't predict the future. She tells it what to do.

11\. Ghost from the Ring: You will die in 7 days.

Receiver end: Hello? This is Coco Adel.

Ghost: Sorry….wrong number.

12\. Mercury doesn't churn butter. He roundhouse kicks it.

13\. Fall killed an army of 5000 Grimm with 2 slashes…the first one was a warning.


	7. Facts Compilation 7

**YES! Another facts compilation!**

 **Facts Compilation 7**

The Hunters have already been to Mars. That's why there are no signs of life (AND we are under no threat from a Martian Invasion).

If you rate this five punches, Yang will punch Justin Bieber in his shucking face.

Ozpin can send a text message using a rotary phone.

Cinder can cut a knife with butter.

Neo can hear sign language.

When Nora comes into a room, she doesn't turn the lights on, she turns the darkness off.

Yatsuhashi was once on Celebrity Wheel, and got the first turn to spin. The next 29 minutes consisted of people standing awkwardly, waiting for the wheel to stop spinning.

Glynda's calendar goes straight from March 31st to April 2nd. No one fools Glynda.

Coco can kill two stones with one bird.

A slash from Crescent Rose will make your blood bleed.

Hunters don't actually have good aim. Their bullets simply know better than to miss (They ARE using Dust ammunition, after all…..)

Yang uppercutted a horse when she was a kid. The giraffe was born.

Police label a case of anyone attacking Ruby a code 45-11…a suicide.

Pyrrha once bowled a perfect game with a metal marble.

Jaune can unscramble an egg (his sisters are very skilled in cooking).


	8. Facts Compilation 8

**Facts Compilation 8**

1\. Blake captured all Pokemon in Pokemon GO….with a landline phone. (Thank you GateMasterGreen!)

2\. Oobleck once counted all the escalator steps.

3\. RWBY…end of story.

4\. Cinder doesn't get ice cream headaches. You know why.

5\. Waldo said Winter is a *****. That's why he's hiding.

6\. RWBY will always be there in the back of your head….no matter how hard you try, you can't get it out of your mind…it's there right now, ain't it?

7\. Weiss can make ice cubes with a microwave.

8\. When Nora plays scrabble, hjdldudhqe IS a real word.

9\. In Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot, Qrow wins with the ultimate power…his rapidly growing fanbase.

10\. "The only thing we have to fear is RWBY and Grimm existing in real life." –Franklin D. Roosevelt.

11\. Voldemort refers to Salem as You Know Who.


	9. Facts Compilation 9

**Facts Compilation 9**

1: Neo can stab a knife with a man.

2: Weiss has no freezer. She freezes food with her ice-cold attitude.

3: RWBY does not need your respect. They already have it.

4: Reading these RWBY facts is the same as learning history.

5: When Nora moves into a haunted house…the ghosts move out. (Ghost report: THAT GIRL IS NOT HUMAN!)

6: Ozpin doesn't put nay qualifications or details on his Resume, he simply puts a picture of his face on it, gets the job every time, no interview.

7: Penny can access the internet…from a walkie talkie.

8: Cinder can split the atom…..without using her hands or any tools.

9: Unless you're Coco, two wrongs make a minigun to your face.

10: If Yang ever got caught for speeding, the cops will be let off with a warning.

11: I once met team RWBY…I'm still in therapy from the awesomeness.

12: Ren can stand while sitting.

13: When Yang goes super saiyan and punches you, the sonic boom can be heard all around the planet of Remnant (You might've felt it at some point).

14: Ruby outran her own shadow.

15: Cinder, in order to show Adam he meant business, entered a camp with 12 White Fang members. She killed 15 of them.


	10. Facts Compilation 10

**Facts Compilation 10**

Scarlet can win a Team Death Match in any game…..using a Guitar Hero controller.

Nora can break a snake's legs.

Coco wears sunglasses to protect the sun from her eyes (ever wonder why the moon of Remnant looks like the way it does? Now you can guess…)

When Yang punches someone in the stomach…..they get hit in the back of the head.

RWBY has a website. It's called Rooster Teeth.

Darth Vader serves the Emperor. The Emperor serves Salem.

Don't run from Grimm if you can't fight 'em. You'll only die tired.

Sun and Neptune (JUNIOR DETECTIVES!) found Private Ryan…..before he enlisted.

Ozpin knows what he doesn't know.

He didn't even have to watch the move 'Knowing.' He already knew!

What time is it until Cinder will knock on the next Kingdom's door and screw it up? …Too late.

Qrow only shaves when his razor needs sharpening.

They say it takes two to tango….but Jaune can do it himself.

Penny can watch a Blue-Ray movie with a gamecube.


	11. Facts Compilation 11

**Facts Compilation 11**

The coldest winter the people of Mistral knew was when Atlas became the capital. The coldest Winter Qrow knew was in Volume 3, Episode 3. (Thank you, Haider!)

Cinder isn't sad (at least, looks like it) in Volume 4 because Ruby burnt her eye out….it's because she lost her hairdresser in the battle that was going on in Volume 3's end. (Again…thank you Haider!)

Oobleck's phone number is infinity.

Nora once wrestled an alligator….she walked away with a new set of luggage.

When Hunters get shot…..the bullets die.

When Ruby sprints, she can create tornadoes.

What does Professor Port have on his Combat Patch? A picture of himself.

Ren can do a wheelie….on a unicycle.

Ozpin twitters using actual pigeons.

In the world of humans on Remnant, Grimm attacks are the number 1 cause of death. In the world of Grimm on Remnant, Hunter attacks are the number 1 cause of disappearances.

Glynda's lucky number is Pi.

Ruby doesn't go down with the ship; the ship follows her cuteness and goes down with her.

Dogs are allergic to Blake.

Salem once walked through a minefield…..nothing happened. (ever noticed she seems to glide over the surface?)

If Yang was a card in Yu-Gi-Oh!, her special ability would be to reduce all enemy physical defenses to 0, because there is no such thing as physical defense from Yang's punches.


	12. Facts Compilation 12

**This is going to be the twelfth Facts Compilation.**

 **Before I continue…let me just say to everyone that Facts Compilation 6 was supposed to be the last compilation. But it was such positive feedback this ficlet has received that encouraged me to keep it up, knowing that out there, it made somebody smile. Thank you all.**

Ozpin ain't dead…..he's heading to peek-a-boo the crap out of Cinder.(Thank you Haider once again!)

The Hunters can win Takeshi's castle easy peasy.

Nuclear weapons were discovered after a failed attempt to harness the power of Yang's hair.

Salem doesn't predict the future. She knows it.

If Jaune can kill 1000 Grimm, he will grow a beard.

Hunters have parachutes…made out of air. (How else were they able to land on their feet in the Volume 2 Intro and without injury while falling from thousands of feet?)

Yang doesn't need arms to arm-wrestle. She could win an arm-wrestling match, even if Adam had cut both of her hands.

Ruby outran Usain Bolt in the 100 meters, on one leg…backwards.

Jaune understands women…...PSYCHE!

Penny could save the World Wide Web through her flash drive.

Team RNJR don't need to go to Mistral. They'll just bring Mistral to themselves.

Coco can beat anyone at a staring contest. And that includes fish.

Pyrrha was the original star of '24'. The original was actually called '1'. Then they made the remake called '24'.

Hunters don't breath…..air goes into their lungs for safety since the Grimm are out there.

Never say anything is impossible. RWBY will do it.

A Beowolf once ate a camper, his bag of potato chips, his soda and his rock pops….in one deft move.


	13. Facts Compilation 13

**Facts Compilation 13**

The red things on Salem's arms aren't veins….they're actually an outdated fashion thing of the Grimm. (Thank you Haider yet again!)

Hellen Keller's favorite color is Blake (Get it? Blake is old English for 'black.')

Penny knows how to use PC as laptop.

None of the cast of RWBY can get fired by Trump.

It's my money….and Ruby needs it for cookies NOW!

A car once hit Professor Port. Ever since then, cars have come equipped with airbags.

Ruby once scaled Mount Everest….on lunch break during a Field Trip.

The Spartans were a failed attempt to clone Pyrrha.

Team CFVY have never lost at dodgeball because the ball wants to dodge them.

Nora once got stabbed by a knife. The knife bled to death.

Weiss is so much of an Ice Queen, she can make Happy Meals cry.

Neo can whistle in five different languages…..including sign language.

Ozpin's hand is the only one that can beat a Royal Flush.

"The only thing that can stop Hunters in real life is nothing…" –Random famous guy

When there is a will, there is a way, they say…..unless you're fighting Grimm and you don't have a Huntsman to help you.


	14. Facts Compilation 14

**Facts Compilation 14**

Ruby has a first aid kit with her at all times. It's Crescent Rose. One snuggle of that thing…and all her injuries melt from the adorableness.

The Movie 'Delta Force' was extremely difficult to make since Pyrrha, the star actor, had to downplay her abilities. The first few cuts were outrageously unbelievable.

Penny once walked through an X Ray machine at airport security. The guard saw what her inner framework looks like. He hasn't left the mental hospital since.

In 'Ring around the Rosie', Salem does NOT fall down.

The 7-Day Forecast: Rainy with a chance of WHO CARES! RWBY Volume 4 is airing!

Professor Port once went bungee jumping off a bridge. The bridge didn't survive.

Velvet can hum with her mouth open.

Yahoo (INSERT THE 'at' SYMBOL) rwby dot com.

The movie 300 was originally of Pyrrha's stand against the Grimm. 300 was her rfps (Rounds fired per second).

The cast of RWBY once published a book called 'Things We Can't Do.' It's one blank page long.

If Coco was in the military on Earth, there would be no war.


	15. Facts Compilation 15

**Sadly, this Compilation is short due to a lack of sources, but don't worry! I promise that the next compilation will be longer. I don't always work on this since there are things I do, including real life….but don't worry! As long as people are enjoying this, I'll keep this up.**

 **Facts Compilation 15**

Roman knows how to sell eBay to eBay…..on eBay.

Ozpin can call you by dialing your number….on a microwave.

Jack was nimble, Jack was quick, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge Blake's ttacks.

When you're fast asleep, Ruby is faster.

When Cinder makes popcorn….every kernel pops.

Yang once took a taxi to Beacon…the taxi was found in a river 15 seconds later (We will never know what happened that day….)

Coco can make coffee….with her own name. (Thank you Poodie!)

Who would win in a fight between Darth Vader and Darth Maul? Why…..Salem, of course.

Qrow has gone around the world of Remnant…..by standing still.

Bullshit. The characters of RWBY never did any of this shit. They're all fictional. If they really did any of this shit, I dare Mercury to come to my house and smash my head repeatedly to my keybaoakxmdkakakmzkdlwemfmxk mc. K djao.


	16. Facts Compilation 16

**Facts Compilation 16**

Salem's Faction don't breathe air. They hold air hostage within their lungs.

Penny can delete the Recycle Bin.

If you see Salem crying, she will grant your wish…if your wish is dying.

MacGyver can build an airplane out of gum and paper clips. Roman can kill him and steal his hard work.

Since 2014, the year RWBY began, death due to overhyping at each new RWBY Volume has increased by an alarming percentage.

In your average living room, there are 1242 items a skilled Huntsman can kill a Grimm with….including the room itself.

Grimm don't take showers by jumping into streams….they only take blood baths. (Yes, I know, that was horrible)

Time waits for no man. Unless it's Ozpin. Then it'll take 2 Volumes for one plan to actually come into action.

Faster than a speeding bullet…more powerful than a locomotive….able to leap tall buildings in a single leap. This is Qrow's warm-up exercise.

Grimm have two speeds: shamble, and kill.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool Yang once, you get a punch in yo face.

What was going through the minds of Mercury's victims before they died? His shoes. (He uses kicks, after all)

Energy cannot be created or destroyed….unless Yang gets angry.


	17. Facts Compilation 17

**Facts Compilation 17**

Salem heard nothing can kill her….so she tracked nothing down and killed them.

Other children were playing in the sand. Yatsuhashi remembered that he used to play in the concrete.

Nora can finish a bottle of milk in 5 seconds. Using a fork.

The citizens of the world of Remnant don't need to worry about high Dust prices for their vehicles. They run on fear of the possible extinction of civilization at the hands of the Grimm. It's been like this since the end of Volume 3.

Ironwood once killed 97 White Fang terrorists with a rifle. He then turned the safety off, and killed 500 Beowolves that came out of nowhere. Literally.

Obama says, "Yes we can." RWBY says, "We already did."

Ozpin can pick oranges from an apple tree, and then make the best lemonade you ever tasted.

Yang can drift…..on a horse.

Weiss's attitude can make your Happy Meals cry.

A White Fang operative managed to rob a gunstore….with a sword.

Jack was nimble, Jack was quick, Jack wasn't quick enough to dodge Adam's sword.

There is no backspace button on Cinder's keyboard. She makes no mistakes.

Winter can build a snowman out of rain.

Penny knows how to dial your phone number….on the microwave.


	18. Facts Compilation 18

**Facts Compilation 18**

 **This one...may not be as good as the others...**

1\. If you just saw a Grimm, it can see you. If you can't see it anymore, you are seconds away from dying a horrible death.

2\. Tyrian does not go hunting. Hunting means there is a probability for failure. Tyrian goes killing (But sadly, failure managed to troll him and shot his tail off)

3\. Mercury roundhouse kicked Tuckson so hard, TUckson broke the speed of light, travelled back in time, and accidentally knocked Amelia Earhart's plane out of the sky by crashing into it while flying backwards due to the impact of Mercury's kick.

4\. The quickest way to a man's heart is with Ruby's excessive cuteness (Although Velvet comes at a close competition for that...)

5\. Weiss put out a forest fire with her icy attitude. (Yang tried putting it out with gasoline initially. It only made it worse)

6\. Pyrrha hit 11 out of 10 targets. With 9 bullets.

7\. Huntsmen have 3 speeds. Walk, run and kill.

8\. Qrow drunkenly pointed his finger at Winter's airship and said ,'Bang!' Somehow, the airship started to fall.

9\. Professor Port once ate a whole cake before anyone could tell him that he ate the Professor Port mini-statue on top of the cake that was put in his honor along with the cake.

10\. Nora's house has no doors, only walls that she pops through.


	19. Facts Compilation 19

**Facts Compilation 19**

1\. When Salem enters a room, even the chairs are standing up.

2\. Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY went skydiving. Their parachutes failed to open. The next day, they all went for refunds (And had to pay for property damage done to Vale's streets. You know what I'm talking about...)

3\. The Hunter cheat code unit was excluded from Civilization 4 because it was too ridiculously overpowered.

4\. If Cinder is late, time better slow down, or else.

5\. All ammunition used during filming of scenes IS NOT REAL. _**NO PERSON OR GRIMM WAS HARMED DURING FILMING.**_

6\. There is no such thing as disabled RWBY Fans. Only people who met team RWBY and were blown away by the awesomeness of the experience.

7\. Ozpin got a perfect score for his SAT exams. He simply wrote Ozpin in all of the answer areas.

8\. If Weiss has 5 dollars, and she throws it, know that it will attract people from all over the state, because in the end, Weiss's 5 dollars are worth more than your 5 dollars.

9\. Yatsuhashi is a Hunter of few words. He is not, however, a Hunter of few butt-kicking.

10\. Penny can actually delete the Recycling Bin.

11\. Ruby knows how to speak Wingdings (Hmm...who would have taught her how to speak that?)


	20. Facts Compilation 20

**Facts Compilation 20**

1\. Nora can drown a fish.

2\. In Grimm hunting class 101, the answer to every question they give you on the question sheet is 'Violence.'

3\. Hunters can kill Grimm in 101 different ways...using a roll of extra-soft toilet paper.

4\. Penny played a game of tug of war with herself and won.

5\. Mercury was originally put into the 'RWBY Grimm Eclipse' game, but he got removed because for some reason, all of his attacks were roundhouse kicks. When Mercury heard this, he said, 'That's not a glitch or a bug.'

6\. The people of Remnant are unique humans in that they have displayed the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle on many occasions. That is, you never know when everything is about to get crazy. (LIKE EXPLOSIVE BANK ROBBERIES! AND PEOPLE FLYING! AND FOOD CAPABLE OF DESTROYING CAFETERIAS!)

7\. Several members of Salem's Factions (No need to specify) are capable of dialing 1-900 without getting charged. Instead, money falls out of the phone (How else do they afford all their stuff and vehicles?)

8\. Ozpin finds the above stated fact hard to believe.


End file.
